There are many available input devices for an electronic system. Examples of these input devices include: keyboard, joystick, touch screen, mechanical mouse, optical mouse, touch sensitive sensor(s), etc.
Touch sensitive sensors, relying on different technologies, include resistive membrane position sensors, surface acoustic wave sensors, strain gauge sensors, optical sensors, or capacitive sensors. The advantages and disadvantages of the various technologies are discussed in the prior art, however the reader should note that capacitive sensors are typically currently considered to have high sensitivity and reliability. Capacitive sensors are also typically considered to have a long product life and to be cost effective.